


under him

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Series: captive red lion [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Scratching, Smut, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Direct continuation of ‘under his skin’)<br/>Keith leaves scratches on Shiro’s skin like a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under him

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's the smut i owe you guys from part 2's semi-smut

 

  
The once warm water became gradually cold, but Keith’s insides, his skin, it all felt on fire. It was as if Shiro had planted a fever inside him, and it sought to be released in the form of hot waves.

 _Shiro_ – that’s what Champion said his real name was. Keith recalled with a slightly drunken stupor how this morning he’d just had his longest conversation ever with his captor, who he now shared a rather cramped bath with. Human and metallic fingers eagerly traced his body, starting from his neck down to his chest, his hardened nipple; caressed the muscles that defined his abdomen and strategically avoided touching his throbbing erection, and instead reached around to squeeze and grope on his buttocks.

With Shiro’s skillful hands and fingers navigating his entire body like a keen and overzealous explorer, it was as if he was being reintroduced to his own body – Shiro discovered many sensitive spots that made Keith flinch and moan, and some erogenous zones that actually made him curl his toes in absolute pleasure.

Keith’s own fingers made new marks on Shiro’s broad back, adding new lines to complement the already existing scars mapping the Champion’s body. Shiro returned the gesture in kind, and left his own marks on Keith’s shoulder, inscribing his signature with the use of his teeth. Keith’s breath hitched in his throat, and his back arched and lifted from the cold porcelain of the tub, as Shiro’s bites were immediately replaced by a pair of puckered lips and a hot tongue on his skin, the Champion fiercely sucking on his sunkissed epidermis.

Shiro quickly moved south and found Keith’s clavicle, biting it and leaving more marks; he moved even further down and his teeth landed on an erect nipple, pink and supple and waiting to be pounced on. Without warning, he sucked on it as well, eliciting a low and raucous moan from the young thief.

Shiro almost stopped to look up at Keith’s expression, but a hand swiftly few behind his head and kept him there, fingers clutching at his short hair. The body under him had begun to grind wildly against him, a hardened rod poking at his ribs.

Keith’s breathing came out animalistic and drenched with lust, his body still unaccustomed to being touched intimately and with such expert and warm hands. The drunken excitement made his body feel feverish and somehow violent, a feeling so profound it manifested in the scratches, bite marks, and new bruises on Shiro’s back, neck, and shoulder. Instinctively, his legs wrapped around Shiro’s midsection, locking their groins together, sensitive skin on sensitive skin sparking a fire deep within his stomach. This was probably what drunk felt like, he thought to himself.

He was drunk with a sickly sweet honey that tasted of Shiro.

All too abruptly, his body convulsed, his head tipped back in a sudden surge of pleasure; the tension in his muscles and the heat that pooled inside his stomach burst out in white hot rivulets that dispersed in the now cold water. As his body rocked wildly, Shiro held on to him, pressing their bodies close.

When at last the liberating yet taxing feeling had dissipated, Keith’s grip around Shiro’s neck and shoulders relaxed, his body going limp from over exertion. His own chest and shoulders trembled like the little tremors after the main earthquake, and his cock still stood at full mast beside Shiro’s.

In his arms, he felt the soft rumble of Shiro’s chest as he chuckled into his ear, “That was disappointingly fast.”

“Shut up,” was all Keith could muster as he sagged into Shiro’s strong arms, his own hands absently rubbing on the new scratches his nails made on Shiro’s skin. Those probably sting and hurt, but so would the bite marks and bruises the Champion left on his upper body.

“What should we do about _this_?” Shiro half-whispered, nudging his colossal erection against Keith’s. Keith realized with astounding embarrassment that they were still locked in an embrace, his legs crossed behind Shiro’s trim midsection.

“How the hell should I know,” Keith muttered, his lips lightly touching Shiro’s shoulder. The feeling of this particular person’s skin was becoming something familiar now, and he silently cursed himself for getting taken too easily. The Red Lion shouldn’t be as agreeable as this.

“Here’s what I want to do,” Shiro said in a low, raspy voice against his ear, a hand slowly moving to caress Keith’s right buttock and upper leg. “I want to push you up a wall, just like the first time I held you that night. This time with your legs still wrapped around me.”

Keith felt another wave of heat materializing in the pit of his stomach and in his groin. As much as he wanted to put up a fight, this time, he let the Champion win.


End file.
